Boredom Has Officially Taken Over
by OrangeJuice7
Summary: Draco has stated that Boredom has finally taken over. While his Slytherin best friend is no help, who does he go to? A Dramione fanfic, very funny! Please R&R!


**Summary: Draco has stated that Boredom has finally taken over. While his Slytherin best friend is no help, who does he go to? A Dramione fanfic, very funny! Please R&R! **

**This idea came to me, when I was bored to death. I hope you all like and please let me know what you think. It's pretty short, but whatever. R&R! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything sadly. But I do own the plot.**

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were both sitting in the Slytherin common room bored to death.

_Boredom has officially taken over, _thought the disgruntled Malfoy.

Blaise was sitting on one of the armchairs by the fire and Draco was sitting on the long couch, with his long, lean body sprawled on it.

Malfoy closed his eyes, trying to catch sleep. Right when he was about to fall asleep, he heard a horrible screeching sound.

He jumped and looked around to see the source of the sound.

It was Blaise singing. He was making up his own lyrics, which were absolutely horrendous.

"_I want toooooooooooooo jump all day!"_

"_I wannnnaaaaaaa climb all daaay!!!"_

"_I wannaaaaaa swiiimmm all day!!!!"_

"_I wannnaaaa danceee all day!!"_

"_I wannaaaaaaa sing all daaay!!!!!"_

Draco closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound and his frustration.

"_I wannaaaaaa...Um....eaaaaat all daaaaaaay!!!!"_

"_I wannaaaaaa lauuuugh all daaaaaaaaaay!!!!"_

"_Come Draco my man, Sing with me!!"_

The other Slytherins in the room didn't comment or even glance a look at their direction. They were use to it. Whenever the two best friends were bored, they did some weird, random and crazy things. It was just one of those days. But today was different.

Boredom has officially taken over.

"_I wannaaaaaaaaaa talk all daaaay!!!!!"_

"_I wannaaa writeeee all daaaaay!!!"_

"ZABINI! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Malfoy yelled, standing up, and throwing a pillow at his mate. Draco's temper has taken over.

Blaise stopped singing and just blinked. Before he could say something, Malfoy interrupted.

"Like, do you know how crazy I was going, hearing you're horrible voice? When already I was going to explode from boredom! Why am I even friends with you? God, you insufferable, horrible singing git!" Malfoy spat at him, and left the common room.

Blaise Zabini was not hurt at all. He was satisfied. He loved annoying the crap out of his friend. Right when Draco was going to leave, Blaise shouted after him,

"LOVE YOU TOO MATE!"

"BASTARD"

Zabini grinned and went back to singing. The other Slytherins rolled their eyes, smirked or laughed, and all went back to what they were doing.

***

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was walking down the hallway angrily, muttering under his breath and didn't notice the girl he bumped into and made fall down.

"Ow! Thanks a lot, you know you could watch where you're going or simply tell me. Sheesh," said the witch while standing up, dusting off her robes.

Draco knew that voice. It was the know-it-all bookworm. He groaned inwardly. Just his day.

"Or you could simply watch where you're going, and or simply tell me," he sneered at her.

The Gryffindor looked up, finally noticing who she crashed into.

She glared at him, and tried to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione hissed.

"I want to know why you're down in the Slytherin dungeons."

That really wasn't why he wanted to know. He was just bored out of his mind.

"Not like it's any of your business, but I was getting something from Professor Snape," She glared at him again.

He leaned against a wall.

"Ah homework I'm guessing? Of course everything has to be perfect for the Gryffindor Princess." He sneered at her.

_God, is that all he does? Sneer and Smirk?_ thought Hermione.

"Shut it Malfoy." She tried walking away again, but Malfoy stopped her once again.

"So...what's up...?" he asked, awkwardly.

Hermione was looking at him wide eyed and weirdly. He didn't blame her. He didn't even know why he was talking to her.

"Um Malfoy? Why are you talking to me...civilly?"

He sighed, and stood straight and away from the wall.

"I'm really bored."

The Gryffindor laughed.

"You bored? Why don't you go and torment some first year or something? It's like you're hobby now, isn't it?

He snarled and glared at her.

"Granger, you and I both know I don't do that anymore."

"Mhm. See ya, Malfoy." She started walking away.

"Wait! Um...how are you're grades going?" he asked her, stopping her once again and earning another laugh. He kind of liked her laugh.

_Malfoy, no thinking like that!_

"Wow Malfoy, you must _really_ bored, asking about my grades," she said walking up to him.

"Yes, I really am."

Then they didn't saying anything for a minute. They just stared into each other's eyes. The shiny silver meeting the warm brown.

They don't know exactly what was happening to them, but they seemed to get closer and closer...and closer...

Then their bodies were touching...their hands around each other...and then their lips crashed.

It had to be the most overwhelming kiss for the Slytherin and the Gryffindor.

They couldn't believe what was happening, but they didn't care because all they could concentrate on was the passionate kiss.

Then they broke up slowly, stepping away from each other. They both had shocked, horrified looks on their faces. Finally understanding what exactly they just did.

There was a long, awkward silence.

"Um...this never happened," Draco said breaking the silence.

"Agreed," said Hermione.

They nodded at stiff bye to each other and started walking down the opposite hallways.

As they were walking, they both had small smiles on their faces.

**What do yaa think???**

**I hope you all liked it! I had fun writing this one, especially Zabini's part. Damn, love that guy. Always cracks me up. And the song? What did you think? I kind of just thought of it on the spot, and I know it's terrible, but hey. He was bored **

**Okies, well I am going to go, but please let me know what you think!!!**

**Review!!**

**Love you all!!**


End file.
